Descontrol
by Jul Angie
Summary: NaruSasuNaru ¿Serán capaces de perder el control?


Advertencia:

Este fic es NaruSasuNaru, si no les gusta esta pareja, por favor no lean. Está concebido como un two shot, pero todo depende de los reviews y de la inspir¿serán capaces de perder el control?

**Descontrol **

**Parte I**

Para Uzumaki Naruto, hablar de sexo era perfectamente natural.

En los jardines de su facultad, entre bromas, risas y comparaciones fálicas metafóricas, él y su grupo de amigos gritaban a los cuatro vientos sus conocimientos sexuales, prácticos y teóricos: que si una vez una aventura en el baño de un club, que si tal actriz porno y sus nuevos implantes, sueños húmedos y técnicas secretas, entre otras cosas parecidas que salían de forma descarada de la boca del rubio.

Ya con sus veintitrés años, Naruto se consideraba a sí mismo todo un hombre, como los de antes: un protector nato, un hombre varonil y trabajador dispuesto a mantener a una linda chica con la que tendría muchos hijos, un hombre de anchos hombros y palabras dulces, que tendría muchas historias que contar a su hijo, Naruto Jr. Con el que compartiría algunos tragos cuando sea mayor.

Para Naruto su vida estaba compuesta de metas que no se resignaba a no cumplir, el plan del rubio era esa vida hogareña, una casa, un auto, hijos, esposa, amigos y un trabajo productivo con el que ayudara a las personas necesitadas. Ese era el plan y hasta entonces, había aprendido a tenerlo bajo control.

Uzumaki Naruto, pese a su explosiva personalidad y look de rebelde, era un estudiante de Derecho y aunque no era brillante, era lo suficientemente listo, amable y carismático para no pasar desapercibido en ningún lado, por eso y por sus brillantes sonrisas y sus ganas de hablar que parecían no acabar nunca.

El rubio era un chico que entraba dentro de lo normal, pese a que su vida fue muy dura en sus primeros años hasta la pubertad, pero nunca se dejó atrapar por las tentaciones y abismos que la vida ponía en sus narices a cada tanto. Sin embargo, esos sucesos le habían enseñado a no juzgar, a no creer en los pecados y a no seguir la falsa moral de la sociedad, por eso él era quien era y hablaba como hablaba, precisamente por eso lo consideraban un "sinvergüenza", calificativo que llevaba con orgullo porque pensaba que no tenía porque ocultarse de nada ni nadie, la vergüenza no estaba en su plan, si lo querían o lo odiaban no le importaba, porque en su triste existencia, la gente no hizo más que darle la espalda susurrándose en sus orejas calientes, mientras él moría de hambre.

Su conciencia, a diferencia de esas personas, estaba limpia.

En esos años conoció a muchos otros a quien la sociedad había maltratado y dejado a un lado para que se pudrieran en las calles, tratados injustamente por leyes excluyentes que los condenaban a las cárceles o los ignoraban.

Cuando por fin alguien se apiadó de su suerte, fue el viejo Jiraya y su maestro Iruka quienes lo impulsaron para alcanzar las metas casi imposibles que se trazó de niño. Y ahora, después de algunos golpes y errores, estaba por acabar la carrera que había decidido seguir, lo que sólo era el primer paso para alcanzar su meta.

El Uzumaki tenía una rutina sin complicaciones que le permitía relajarse un poco y entre sus actividades favoritas estaban las charlas sin sentido con sus amigos.

Cuando las clases acababan, Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Shino y Shikamaru, salían a los jardines a descansar en la hierba fresca a hablar de cualquier tontera que se les ocurriera, ese día el tema se centró en la sexualidad.

Cerca de su punto de reunión, Uchiha Sasuke estudiaba como todos los viernes en la tarde. Solo y en silencio, pero le era difícil concentrarse con ese montón de "idiotas" como internamente los llamaba, hablando de ridiculez y media casi a su lado.

Sasuke provenía de una familia acaudalada con una gran tradición en la abogacía. Para él, escoger la carrera no fue una cosa de obligación, sino de orgullo, porque quería demostrarles a sus tíos y primos y especialmente a su padre y hermano, que él podría ser mucho mejor que todos ellos juntos en el ramo.

Ser el hermano menor marcó su infancia de una casi invisibilidad, su madre lo trataba como un niño frágil, sin intereses u opiniones, su hermano tenía un complejo de padre hacia él y su verdadero padre, a penas y parecía recordar su nombre. Creció solo, entre libros y paredes cubiertas de lujos, impedido de salir más que a la escuela y alejado de otros niños, no supo cómo interactuar con la sociedad hasta la adolescencia, aunque los resultados tampoco fueron muy favorables.

Sasuke, debido a su actitud silenciosa, pero también analítica, aprendió a manipular a las personas a su alrededor, hasta que nadie pudo negarle nada. A los doce años, Sasuke sentía que podía dominar el mundo con un chasquido de dedos.

Esa fue su forma de socializar: controlando a las personas como marionetas, era tan sencillo que le resultaba aburrido, la vida en sí era aburrida, por lo que con los años decidió descontrolarse un poco, hacerse notar, rebelarse a la fragilidad e invisibilidad que su familia cercana le había condenado.

El cambio fue radical, Itachi miraba pasmado e impotente como su hermanito desaparecía días y volvía borracho, impregnado de olores poco agradables para sus finas fosas nasales, su padre estaba decepcionado, pero al menos gritaba su nombre con toda claridad en los regaños, su madre lloraba desconsolada, rezando a santos de toda índole para que devolvieran a su niño al buen camino.

A los dieciséis la manera de actuar de Sasuke se convirtió en algo tan desesperante como esperada, sin embargo su actitud insolente venía extrañamente acompañada de calificaciones excelentes y muy buenas recomendaciones de los profesores, que elogiaban su comportamiento pero les preocupaba lo taciturno y poco sociable que podía ser, casi parecía una farsa.

Pero no era una farsa, era que Sasuke no se llevaba bien con los estereotipos sociales, él iba más allá. Por lo que se sorprendieron al oír del propio Uchiha menor la decisión de seguir el camino de las leyes, con la descarada afirmación de que pronto dirigiría el negocio de la familia. Con la misma imprevisibilidad, Sasuke agarró un día sus cosas, dejando una nota en su cama que decía claramente que buscaría un departamento propio y que no necesitaba que le proporcionaran dinero.

Sasuke comenzó a vivir con un trío algo extraño, Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu. Tres personas que le aceptaron como era y que además, compartían algunas de las mismas extravagancias.

Entre el trabajo nocturno y la universidad, el tiempo ya casi no le alcanzaba, vivía en los libros y tareas y llegaba cansado a su cuarto.

Sasuke era el mejor alumno de su curso, era además muy popular sin hacer esfuerzo, tenía varios puntos a su favor: su gran inteligencia, su reconocido apellido, su madurez y responsabilidad, su indiferencia hacia las cosas que consideraba absurdas, sus comentarios crueles pero certeros y su gran atractivo físico, que consistía sobre todo en una mirada afilada y analítica.

A diferencia de Naruto y de sus años de infancia, Sasuke era reconocido sólo al pisar una habitación, no necesitaba decir una palabra para que toda la atención se centrara sobre él. La confianza que había ganado con los años aprendiendo de los errores, su habilidad de controlarlo todo, habían forjado una presencia fuerte, temida y respetada.

El controlarlo todo…menos a ese grupo de gritones cerca suyo.

— Fue un trío espectacular, la rubia, la morocha y yo…—El rubio terminaba de contar su historia, como gran hazaña, mientras Sasuke rodaba sus ojos, ya era el colmo de la estupidez.

—Pero todavía no estabas con Sakura ¿no? —Shino preguntaba casi tímidamente.

— Bueno…en realidad sí, pero todavía no me acostaba con ella, fue casi al principio de la relación, pero ahora sólo tengo ojos para ella y espero que pronto las cosas se pongan más serias.

Uchiha se levantó con calma de su cómodo sitio bajo el abedul, dejó su libro sobre el pasto al lado de su mochila y fue a callar a esos perros. Kiba se tensó al sentir la presencia de Sasuke y los demás se giraron a ver su rostro indiferente.

— Si no tienen nada interesante que decirse, mejor deberían cerrar la boca y no contaminar el aire de los demás. — Lo dijo suave, pausado pero firme, los rostros de los muchachos demostraban los suficientemente asustados que estaban para darse media vuelta y volver a su sitio ya con el silencio deseado.

— Pues entonces no deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas, metiche. — Y ahí estaba la voz chillona de Naruto.

"¿Cuándo no?" Se dijo Sasuke, obligándose a volver sobre sus pasos, y con la mirada más amenazante que tenía acorraló al rubio contra el árbol y le dijo fuertemente.

— Si no quieres que tu amada Sakura se entere que le fuiste infiel en un trío con no sé quiénes, será mejor que te quedes calladito. Aunque de seguro es puro cuento. — Lo miró con desdén de arriba abajo, deteniéndose complacido en los ojos perturbados de Naturo. —Si tienes una imagen de virgen que no se te quitará más que cogiendo de verdad.

Las reacciones a su alrededor de murmullos inteligibles fueron suficientes para saber que no volverían a meterse con él o su espacio personal, se dio la vuelta, pero un brazo firme lo detuvo. Sasuke miró al rubio con ganas asesinas, mientras éste, menos impactado, le respondía:

— ¡Ja! Puedes decirle lo que quieras, pero seguro te incomodó de lo que hablábamos. Se nota clarito que el virgen eres tú, seguro que ni siquiera has visto un par de tetas. —Las risas a su alrededor le molestaron, ya sabía que todos en la facultad creían eso de él, pero que se rieran de ello era algo diferente — No te preocupes, ya no diremos nada, no quisiera llenar de ideas la frágil mente que te cargas. Un hijito de papá como tú no sabe nada de la vida, mantengámoslo así.

Sasuke oía rechinar sus propios dientes, pero respiró profundamente e hizo algo diferente. Con una mueca que alternaba burla y coquetería, acarició con sus yemas la mano que lo tenía sujeto y se acercó peligrosamente a Naruto, susurrándole en su oído, cosa que su jauría no lo escuchara.

— Puede ser que sea virgen, puede que no. ¿Por qué mejor no lo compruebas tú mismo?

Sasuke se retiró complacido, el rostro rojo de su compañero era indescriptible.

A los segundos su celular sonó, reconociendo en la pantalla el número de inmediato. Maldijo por lo bajo al ver la hora, debía atender a un cliente y por lo visto ya lo esperaba en el departamento, siguió maldiciendo mientras recogía sus cosas con prisa y salía corriendo de la facultad. Olvidando sobre el pasto el libro que antes leía.

Naruto no salía de su asombro, luego del incidente los muchachos retomaron la conversación aliviados por la partida del temido moreno, mientras que el tacto de la piel lechosa de Sasuke daba vueltas en la cabeza de Naruto.

¿Qué había sido aquella invitación? ¿Le estaba proponiendo tener sexo con él? Obviamente era una broma, pero algo le decía que era una propuesta real, un reto, Uchiha lo retaba a él a atreverse a ampliar sus horizontes sexuales.

Pero Naruto no era homosexual, es más, podría decirse que era homofóbico. Una vez de niño vio a una pareja de dos chicos besándose en un parque y le pareció algo asqueroso.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina al recordar aquello, pero los dedos de Sasuke fueron diferentes, no se sintieron mal, lo quemaron, ese toque y su voz aterciopelada soplando contra su oído revolucionaron sus hormonas más rápido que el mejor de los besos de su novia. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Cuando decidieron retirarse, un objeto café le llamó la atención sobre el pasto, era un libro de leyes que en su primera página con letra pulcra, se leía "Propiedad de Uchiha Sasuke".

Tenía tres noches de trabajo, una para cada cliente, pues pagaban lo suficiente para cubrir todas sus cuentas al mes y ahorrar un poco, era lo que llamaban un Ejecutivo, un puto de ricos.

El sábado en la tarde era el magnate Orochimaru, un hombre de sesenta años que adoraba el cuerpo perfecto de Sasuke, que mientras le penetraba decía que quería tenerlo todo para él, que lo deseaba y lo envidiaba, que si pudiera ser más joven utilizaría esa piel blanca que le volvía loco. Al principio la posesividad del viejo lo asustó, hasta que con el tiempo se dio cuenta de lo inofensivas que eran esas fantasías.

Los martes en la noche era Kakashi, un maestro de colegio relajado que disfrutaba de las cosas simples de la vida sin comprometerse. Era un adulto atractivo que extrañamente después del sexo lo trataba como a uno de sus propios estudiantes. Aunque no podía pagar la tarifa al contado, Sasuke le atendía porque su compañía le gustaba y también relajaba y porque sabía que a fin de mes conseguiría todo el dinero, vaya a saber cómo.

Y finalmente los jueves estaba Gaara, un muchacho casi de su edad que sin embargo ya era senador, era un joven de familia poderosa que había comenzado en la política a muy temprana edad, pese a su fría presencia y carácter que muchas veces le recordaban a sí mismo, con Gaara alternaba los roles de activo-pasivo dependiendo del estado de ánimo del pelirrojo, un chico gay que se ocultaba tras el trabajo y un compromiso arreglado del que no podía escapar. Sentía cierto afecto hacia él, porque de muchas maneras, le recordaba cómo podría haber sido su propia vida.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrándose ese martes, no pensó en un millón de años encontrar a Naruto en su sala, que miraba boquiabierto su pecho descubierto y sus bóxers apretados mientras sostenía su libro olvidado en la mano izquierda.

Uzumaki Naruto era un chico diferente, espontáneo, tranquilo y gracias a Kakashi, que coincidentemente era antiguo maestro del rubio, se enteró de su trágica vida. Desde entonces supo que Naruto tenía algún valor como persona, que no tenía la mayoría de la gente, sin embargo su historia no fue suficiente para remover su duro corazón, por lo que para Sasuke, el Uzumaki seguiría siendo el torpe de Naruto. Un bicho más en su vida.

Ese martes, Sasuke llegó agitado a su departamento, mirando como Kakashi se servía un refresco en su sala.

— Vaya, Sasuke, al fín. Ya me estaba por ir, pero Juugo me insistió en que me quedara.

No se disculpó, dejó en una silla su mochila y con un gesto indicó a Kakashi que lo siguiera.

— ¡Sasuke! Qué bien que llegas, yo ya me voy al trabajo, nos vemos. — Juugo salió del baño a mitad del pasillo a toda prisa, dejándolo completamente solo con su cliente.

Sin más palabras se dirigieron a la habitación del moreno.

Naruto llegó a la puerta del departamento del moreno, tocó la puerta, esperó unos segundos, pero nadie le abrió. Volvió a intentar y nada. Se percató que no tenía seguro y la luz que salía de las rendijas le anunciaba que había alguien en casa. Sin pensarlo mucho entro al departamento, estaba a punto de hablar cuando unos extraños sonidos llegaron desde el final del único pasillo.

La curiosidad de Naruto pudo más que su sentido común y paso a paso se acercó a la fuente de los ruidos. Con cada centímetro más cerca era más obvio que era aquello: gemidos, jadeos, palabras inentendibles en respiraciones entrecortadas.

Naruto debió salir, pero en vez de eso decidió seguir el camino al reconocer la voz de Sasuke y la de otro hombre.

Otro hombre, el gran e inteligente Uchiha Sasuke que todos pensaban era virgen se estaba acostando con otro hombre.

En la mente de Naruto se barajaban otras posibilidades, puede que aquellos sonidos no fueran de sexo, sino de una lucha, alguna cosa dolorosa, tal vez de ejercicios, pero no. Cuando llegó frente a la habitación miró por la puerta mal cerrada y lo que vio le impactó profundamente.

Sasuke completamente desnudo, con su pecho recostado sobre un escritorio, mientras su antiguo maestro peliplateado, con la camisa desabrochada y los pantalones hasta la rodilla, arremetía con fuerza contra la parte trasera de su compañero.

Quiso huir de la escena, pero estaba petrificado, mirando los gestos obscenos en el blanco rostro del Uchiha, escuchando sus jadeos suaves, bajó su vista por todo el cuerpo "perfecto" eso pensó mientras con curiosidad se dirigió a su miembro despierto que saltaba con el ritmo de las penetraciones.

Era como aquella vez en el parque, pero ya no eran dos hombres besándose, eran su maestro y su compañero cogiendo frente a sus entrometidas narices. Pero a diferencia de aquella vez el calificativo "asqueroso" no estaba presente, sino una curiosidad insana, un temblor extraño y sus ojos curiosos que no paraban de observar aquello. Y sintió envidia de Kakashi por disfrutar de ello, y se sintió sucio por pensarlo y pensó levemente en Sakura y en su vida planificada y sus experiencias en las calles. Un cúmulo de recuerdos, anhelos, metas, pensamientos y deseos galopaban sobre su cabeza confundida.

Sasuke empezó a gemir más fuerte, Naruto centró su atención en su rostro sudado, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados por el placer y un atisbo de dolor que le pareció fascinante, mientras trataba en vano de morder sus rosados labios, acallando su placer.

Naruto se sorprendió a sí mismo emitiendo un jadeo agudo, lo suficientemente suave para que nadie más lo oyera y supo con miedo que se estaba excitando. Sasuke abrió los ojos en medio de gemidos y los llevó a la puerta.

Cuando pensó que Sasuke lo miraba se asustó, el no debería estar allí, retrocedió asustado y cerró la puerta del cuarto, huyendo de la imagen de los ojos negros sobre su persona. Se dirigió presuroso a la sala, aún con el libro en la mano. Sintió que pronto iría a desvanecerse, con la respiración agitada, no escuchó como el moreno se dirigía a su encuentro con sólo unos bóxer cubriendo su desnudez.

Naruto alzó la vista con temor, pensando qué decir para excusarse y qué hacer para borrar esa erótica imagen de su mente.

Se agradecen sus comentarios.

Muchas gracias a los reviews, a aquellos que leen Relatos sobre Sexo en (donde este fic está incluido), no se preocupen, pronto otras parejas homo y hetero, espero sus reviews con sugerencias.

Un abrazo


End file.
